Ipsos Public Affairs
Ipsos Public Affairs is an independent market research company specialising in conducting public opinion, elite stakeholder, corporate, and media opinion research to help clients manage an issue, or advance their reputation. Its areas of expertise are: =International Social Research= Understanding citizens and societies around the world Ipsos has a long history of conducting international social research. Supported by established products and backed by a global network of Ipsos experts, we are uniquely designed to help support the needs of the public and private sectors, agencies, organizations, and governments. Ipsos has expertise across a range of international development and public diplomacy programme areas including: agriculture, civil society, conflict mitigation, democracy human rights and governance, economic growth and trade, education, finance and economic inclusion, environment and natural resources, human and institutional capacity development, population health and nutrition, gender, international diplomacy and cooperation, and humanitarian and disaster relief. Ipsos’ Sustainable Development Centre helps track progress towards the UN’s Sustainable Development Goals (SDGs) by making development cooperation more effective, while helping governments improve their policies and services and private companies become more sustainable. Our international social research studies are designed with our client’s international market research objectives in mind. We use the most appropriate quantitative and qualitative methodologies for each project. =Political and Public Opinion Polling= Understanding and informing public opinion and politics They design, conduct, and release polling data for our clients and media partners to help citizens and stakeholders understand public opinion and its impact on key issues and politics. Ipsos stands for accuracy, truth and insight. Ipsos polls and data are consistently featured in media around the world. They have the largest team of recognised political polling experts in the world. With more than 30 years’ experience researching political attitudes, and extensive methodological expertise, we provide clients with insightful results that stand up to scrutiny. =Global Advisor= Talking to citizens around the world every month Their 28-country, online Global Advisor study fields every month, generating new reports and data. Focusing on the most important issues of the day, recent topics covered by Global Advisor have ranged from immigration & refugees, human rights, and religion, to satisfaction with country direction, Brexit, and populism. Global Advisor is committed to fielding online every month for clients and media partners. This provides an opportunity for clients to place additional questions in one or all of the countries we cover at a significant cost savings compared to custom fielding. Regular Global Advisor features include: The Global Consumer Confidence Index: a monthly measure of consumer attitudes on the current and future state of local economies, personal finances, savings, and confidence to make large investments. What Worries the World: a bi-monthly examination of citizen opinion of country direction, and issues of most concern around the world. =Public Policy Improvement= Understanding the perceptions of citizens, public service users and other stakeholders Our Public Policy Improvement teams design, develop and carry out customised research for clients in the government and public sector to help them make better, evidence-based decisions. Our expert teams in individual countries have the in-depth sector knowledge to assist decision-makers across the full range of public policy issues. We go beyond delivering data. We analyze it, put it in context, and advise our clients on how they can best translate this understanding into efficient and effective policies, programs, communications strategies, and marketing initiatives. Citizen and stakeholder consultations & social policy improvement: Our expert teams have deep experience in assisting government bodies, NGOs and organisations to: measure and develop key messages for legislative or regulatory issues design, implement, and evaluate public communications programs develop and evaluate policies, programs and communications to invoke social and behavioural change. Health: We’ve developed strategic research programs for government, not-for-profits, hospitals, integrated health systems, national and regional health insurers, and other health provider organizations. We offer a complete range of community and patient engagement services and methodologies (both quantitative and qualitative). Environment and Energy: Our teams work with leading organisations across the public, private and not-for-profit sectors. We have a strong track record applying social research, monitoring and evaluation approaches to understand society and business response to a wide range of environmental, energy and sustainable living issues. Transportation: Our work with a wide range of clients and partners, large and small, covers all modes of private and public transport. We use market and social research to improve understanding of travel behaviour, customer experience, and attitudes towards new policies, new and existing infrastructure, and public spending priorities. Behavioural Insight & Change: Ipsos leads in behavioural insight – identification and systematic, structured understanding of clearly specified behaviours – and/or behaviour change – developing behaviour change interventions based on behavioural insight. =Trend and Syndicated Studies= Local understanding; global context Public Affairs teams around the world offer trend and syndicated (multi-client) surveys locally and globally, covering a broad range of topics, sectors, industries and trends. In a syndicated study, results are shared among a specified group of study subscribers. Each subscriber will receive a comprehensive report on the findings of their particular subject of interest. Global: Anholt Ipsos Nation Brand Index Anholt Ipsos City Brands Index Global Advisor By country: Australia: Ipsos Issues Monitor; Life in Australia; Health Care and Insurance Australia Brazil: Pulso Brasil Canada: Canadian Corporate Reputation Monitor; Canadian Higher Education Reputation Monitor; The Ipsos Context Report; CanadaNext Colombia: Trend Observer Croatia: Crobarometar France: Baromètre Ipsos Italy: Polimetro/Political Barometer Mexico: Ipsos Context The Netherlands: Politieke Barometer New Zealand: Issues Monitor Norway: Norsk Monitor; Senior Policy Barometer; Nordic Food Trends; Children & Teenager Survey Peru: Imagen Corporativa; Opinión Data Sweden: DN/Ipsos Politisk Barometer UK: Key Influencer Tracking (Government, Journalists, Business Leaders); Understanding Britain; Ipsos MORI Issues Index US: Reuters/Ipsos Political Barometer; The Point Being Podcast; Met Life/US Chamber of Commerce Small Business Index =Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Research Unit= Empowering Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander voices through appropriate, ethical and culturally sensitive research on every project Ipsos Public Affairs has undertaken research projects involving Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander people for well over 15 years. In early 2016 we created the Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Research Unit. A Different Perspective The mission statement is to do research the “right way” and build a pathway to develop innovative research and evaluation practice that has Ipsos’s core values of integrity, entrepreneurialism, client first, collaboration and curiosity reflected through an Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander lens. Genuine Inclusivity Our work within the Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Research Unit is done so that we work “with” and “as” Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander people and not do research or evaluations “on” and “for” Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander people. This is outside the norm of most research and evaluation methodologies undertaken in Australia to date. We are steadily changing clients’ perspectives on procurement for co-design. We employ local Aboriginal and/or Torres Strait Islander people within their communities, provide them with training, support, mentoring and supervision to succeed in becoming local researchers for their communities and allowing them to tell the story their way. Making A Difference Ipsos formally announced the creation of the Ipsos Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Advisory Group in July 2016. The Advisory Group was formed to support the Ipsos Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Research Unit on ethical and culturally sensitive research projects and to give advice on the diversity among Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander communities and societies in Australia, each with its own mixture of cultures, customs, laws and more than 120 surviving languages. Membership of the Advisory Group is comprised of Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander people with a diverse knowledge of culture and understanding of ethical guidelines to support and share knowledge with Ipsos. The Committee Co-chaired by ANU’s Professor Mick Dodson AM and Professor Maggie Walter from the University of Tasmania, Advisory Group members include: Dr Blaze Kwaymullina (WA), Dr Lawurrpa Maypilama (Elcho Island NT), Ms Vanessa Davis (Central NT), Ms Denise Foster (Central NT), Ms Eunice Yu (Broome WA), Ms Debra Reid (TAS), Mr Roland Wilson (SA), Ms Katrina Fanning (ACT), Mr Eliziah Wasaga (Horn Island/Townsville QLD), Mr Aven Noah (Torres Strait QLD), Ms Sharon Barnes (ACT/NSW, Ipsos staff member), Mr Michael Barnes (ACT, Ipsos staff member). Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Research Unit CommitteeMissing from photo; Dr Lawurrpa Maypilama & Ms Debra Reid. Ipsos CEO Simon Wake, Ipsos Public Affairs Managing Director Mark Davis, Ipsos Director of Public Affairs Queensland Kylie Brosnan and Ipsos Director Julia Knapp also sit on the Advisory Group. Milestones Since the Unit was established it has achieved some huge milestones. Projects completed or currently underway include: The Community Development Program Evaluation • Stronger Communities for Children Programme Evaluation Remote School Attendance Strategy Evaluation Formative research into Indigenous School Attendance Mental Health First Aid Training Evaluation Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Practise Reforms Evaluation (A family led decision making trial) Opportunity, Choice, Healing, Responsibility, Empowerment (OCHRE) - a response to recommendations of the Ministerial Taskforce on Aboriginal Affairs, the NSW Auditor General and NSW Ombudsman Managing affairs after the death of a loved one – research to inform digital transformation of government services Research to inform communications on applying for and complying with Domestic Violence Orders • Torres Strait Islander Regional Council Community Perceptions Survey Impact assessments of fee for service activities for Indigenous Land and Sea Management Programme Formative co-design research in remote communities to inform Women’s Safety Net Package intervention Murri Court Evaluation Businesses such as Winangali, Coolamon Advisors, Yalu Marngithinyaraw, I-Jah Consulting and Two Ladies consulting Some of these are/were in partnership with Aboriginal and/or Torres Strait Islander small businesses such as Winangali and Coolamon Advisors. The Ipsos Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Research Unit is able to work across Australia with Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander communities. We have a vast network of local Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander researchers that we have trained, supported and mentored to be able to undertake research the right way for their own communities. =See also= *Ipsos *Section 377A of the Penal Code (Singapore) =References= *The Ipsos Public Affairs website:https://www.ipsos.com/en-au/solutions/list?search=Public%20Affairs. Category:General articles